Prince's Blacksmith
by lovetowritehannah
Summary: Not fit to hold a candle to.
1. Prologue

The Prince's Blacksmith

Prologue.

*Clink*… *Clink*… *Clink* … *Tisshh*

**"The shops are now closing!"** the voice of the Town Crier sounded around the square.

*Clink*… *Clink* … *Clink* … *Cli *THUD* _**"Don't you think it's time to stop?"**_

**"Just because the shops are closing, does not mean I should stop working, Lee".** *Clink*

_**"You have been working for 8 hours straight, with no break!"**_

*Clink* **"They don't make themselves; it has to be done"** *Clink*

_**"Tomorrow, yes."**_ *Tisshh*

**"Just go"**

_**"Not without you"**_ *Clink*

**"only have a few more to make! I won't be long, they will be wai"_ "For both of us, come on."_**

**"Let go of the hammer"**

_**"No"**_

**"Just let go!"**

**_"No"_**

…..

**"You're not going to let go are you?"**

_**"Not until you agree to put down the hammer, lock up and come with me."**_

'sigh' **"fine"** *Tishhh*

**_"YESS!"_**

**"Shut up Lee."**

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto Characters.<p>

Reviews welcome :) and questions will be answered if anyone is confused.


	2. Wet your Whistle

The Prince's Blacksmith

Wet your whistle

_"So __he __goes __to __get __the __horse, __but __comes __back __covered __in __manure!"_

"That's disgusting"

"And it was not funny!"

_"Was __for __me, __Ha-ha!"_

Smoke filled my nostrils, walking into the pub; the large building filled with men and women alike, most of them looking for a good night with the opposite sex in one of the upstairs rooms.

_"Were __the __hell __have __you __two __been!"_

"Canoodling probably"

Looking over to the table where the shouting was coming from and noticing Naruto standing up waving like an idiot with a stupid grin on his face; konohamaru smirking after his remark and Sakura sitting with a pint and a glare? Now that's different.

_"Really?"_

**"No ****Naruto, ****not ****really,****and ****shut ****up ****konohamaru ****or ****I ****will ****knock ****you ****out ****before ****the ****drink ****does"**

"Charming as always"

_"So __what __did __take __you __two __so __long?"_ Naruto waggling his eyebrows suggestively

**"Tenten,****working ****as ****usual"**

"No canoodling?"

**"NO!****no ****canoodling!"**

"Sure.."

"Shut up konohamaru"

"Fine, jealous much"

"I swear to god!"

**"****now ****now ****Sakura,****no ****need ****for ****violence"** Resulting in Sakura lowering her hand that was intended for Konohamaru's head no doubt.

"**What drinks does everyone want?" **

"**Beer please"**

"_Beer__"_

"Beer"

"Water please Lee,and say please you idiots!"

"**Water?"**

"_PLEASE!__"_ "Please"

*sigh* "Yeah,I have a long day of patients tomorrow"

"**Oh, sorry to hear that"**

"Ha, it's fine Lee"

"**I won't be long"**

Whilst Lee walked to the bar I couldn't help see Sakura staring at him

"**Enjoying the view?" **

"Huh?"

"**You've got it bad"**

"I was just thinking" 

"**Whatever you say" **

**Ignoring Naruto and Konohamaru fighting again; will they ever stop? Looking around the pub; men and women flowing up and down the stairs, men passed out on tables; card games; the usual. Turning to were Lee was currently getting the drinks, realising the bar maid, Ino; Obviously flirting with Lee, which has not gone unnoticed by Sakura.**

"**I'm just going to see if Lee needs any help with the drinks"**

"Oh, erm okay" 

"_HEY __WERE __YOU __GOING?__" "__OW!__"_ Seeing Konohamaru hit his head out the corner of my eye

"Shut up"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Need any help?"<strong>

"**Yeah ****sure ****Ten, ****thanks****"** Flashing me a smile

"_Hi Tenten"_

"**Hello Ino, how are you?"**

"**I'm okay; was just talking to Lee about his back, heard about him injuring it"**

"**Oh yeah, lifted too many boxes the idiot"**

"**Ha, good job Sakura is good with her hands and fixed it"**

"_Well, __if __it __happens __again,__you __know __were __to __find __me,__I__'__m __good __with __my __hands __too,__free __of __charge__"_ Sending Lee a flirtatious look as whispering the last part but I still heard

"**Err..."**

Gross. Need to get away before she jumps him at this rate.

"**Lee, the guys are getting impatient"**

"**Right, Thanks Ino"**

"_Anytime"_

Sending Ino a smile and heading back to the table with Lee in tow.

"Lee looks like he just saw a ghost"

"**Yeah, Ino"**

"Why what did she do now!" 

"**Just said she was free if Lee injured himself again, if you get what I mean" **

Silence hung around the table whilst everyone taking a drink and a silently seething Sakura.

"_But she's not a doctor!" _

Oh for the love of.

"**Exactly Naruto"**

"Idiot"

"_SHUT UP MANURE BOY!" _

*sigh*

"You okay Lee?"

"**Oh yes, of course Sakura blossom! Never better! Are you?" **

"Just thinking, I have been offered to go to Suna"

"**But doesn't Tsunade go there?"**

"Yes, but she says its time I got to know the town"

"_WHAT!__BUT;__WHY?__"_

"_Naruto,__if __you __shout __one __more __time,__I __am __kicking __you __out,__the __patrons __are __getting __annoyed __with __you,__I __don__'__t __want __a __fight __to __break __out__" _Said Ino collecting glasses near our table

"I really don't now what to do" Sakura said putting her head on the table, silence fell once again with the news.

"_ARGH! __DON__'__T __GO! __WHAT __ARE __WE __GOING __TO __DO __WITHOUT __YOU! __WHEN __KONOHAMARU __HURTS __HIMSELF __LIKE __ALWAYS!__"_

"Hey!"

"_That__'__s__it! __Naruto;__GET__OUT!__"_ Ino said grabbing him by the back of the collar trying to lift him off the chair

"Well done idiot, get yourself thrown out which means I have to go with you!"

"_HEY!__I __DIDN__'__T __DO __ANYTHI;__OKAY;__Jeeze __I __can __walk __you __know_" Watching Naruto get thrown out the pub after being pulled by one of the patrons who helped Ino out; looking at

the others who all sighed and headed out of the pub also.

* * *

><p><span>"Thanks Naruto"<span>

"_Im __sorry __Sakura! __Forgive __me_!" Begged Naruto hugging Sakura

"Get off me,you smell like a horse" Sakura pushed off Naruto

"Obviously, he is a stable boy"

"_Man!" _

"**Whatever,****I ****need ****sleep ****if ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****get ****the ****swords ****done ****by ****tomorrow ****otherwise ****the ****guards ****won****'****t ****be ****happy; ****goodnight****"** I said started walking slowly to my house waving a hand absentminded waiting for Lee.

"_GOODNIGHT TENTEN!" _

"Night"

"Goodnight Tenten,Lee"

"**Goodnight my blossom; get home safe" **

"_She will with me!" _

"**Seriously"**

"Hehe,I will Lee;Goodnight" Slighting hesitating

"_Come on Sakura! Freezing my Arse off!" _

Turning slightly to see Lee give Sakura a hug and giving Sakura a smirk which I received with a blush and Sakura letting him go.

"**Come on lover boy" **

"**Stop ****it**" Lee said shyly linking his arm in mine and walking me home; not being able to contain my laughter.

"**Goodnight ****Lee,****see ****you ****tomorrow**** "** Entering my house and giving him a wave.


End file.
